Problem: $8xy + 4y - 10z - 1 = 7y - 9z - 7$ Solve for $x$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $8xy + 4y - 10z - {1} = 7y - 9z - {7}$ $8xy + 4y - 10z = 7y - 9z - {6}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $8xy + 4y - {10z} = 7y - {9z} - 6$ $8xy + 4y = 7y + {z} - 6$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $8xy + {4y} = {7y} + z - 6$ $8xy = {3y} + z - 6$ Isolate $x$ ${8}x{y} = 3y + z - 6$ $x = \dfrac{ 3y + z - 6 }{ {8y} }$